SHOOT!
by Let's Imagine
Summary: SHOOT! FIRE! NOW! What happened when a handsome hunk was appointed to train Tarika aim perfrctly making Abhijeet irked, jealous and angry. Peep inside. Bad summary.


**SHOOT!**

 **In forensic lab...**

Dr. Salunkhe was seating on chair in front of computer looking very busy after checking results he stood up and suddenly his gaze felled on the gun which was on near by table...

He shook his head irritangly and took the gun while murmering something...

At the same time lab door opened and gorgeous girl with curly hair entered inside wishing "good morning sir"

Salunkhe turned towards her and replied in annoying tone "kuch good nhi hai Tarika is morning mai"

"kyun sir, aur aap ye gun ke sath kya kar rahe hai"

"vo isliye Tarika us kharos dcp ne Acp ko order diya hai ki hum dono ko gun chalana sikhna hai"

"lekin vo toh hume aata hai na sir"

"vo toh aata hai bachhe...lekin hume proper trainning leni hai"

"kya ? par kyun sir hum toh forensic doctors hai...hume kya jarurat hai ise sekhne ki?

"Mandatory training as a part of regular cid training"

"par sir yun achhanak"

"us dcp ko aisa sab kuch suddenly hi sujhta hai Tarika (while looking at the gun said angrily) kabhi kabhi lagta hai isi gun se us dcp ko uda doon"

Tarika in angry-irritate tone "sir ye dcp sir toh hume pareshaan karne se baaz hi nhi aate (serious tone) par sir sikhayega kaun...I mean..."

"us dcp ne bheja hai na uska chamcha Mr. Ajay Agnihotri ...proffessional hai aur usi se hi sikhna hai...tum taiyar rehna pehli class tumhari hi lagni hai"

"kyun sir?"

"vo toh mujhe nhi pata Tarika...Acp ne jaisa mujhe bataya waisa bata raha hoon"

Soon after lunch, Tarika was sent to train with Ajay.

As soon as she reached the shooting range, she recognized him and walked over, completely ignoring Abhijeet who was standing in a corner.

"Mr. Agnihotri," Tarika shook his hand warmly, "We spoke on the phone."

"Please it's Ajay," he kept his other palm on hers so that her palm was in the middle, "it is a pleasure meeting you Dr. Tarika."

"The pleasure is mine sir."

"Ajay," she corrected herself, smiling upon receiving a frown from the gentleman.

"This way..."

Ajay led her through a narrow corridor into a cubicle.

"A little too much pleasure!" Abhijeet muttered to himself, following them quietly.

Tarika had already started firing, with Ajay standing beside her, a little too close.

"You're not allowing your hands their full stretch...Aap apna coat utarengi toh shayad better hoga.. it's restricting your movement."

Tarika nodded, unbuttoning her coat.

"Ek baar sahi se seekh jayengi toh coats won't create a problem."

As she removed the coat from her shoulder, Ajay swiftly moved behind her, holding the coat a little so that she could easily remove it from her hands.

"Thanks."

"I'm here to help."

He then kept his hand over the strap of her blue top, gently pulling her shoulder backwards. He then kept his hand on her waist, making her a little cautious. He then slid it down to her hip bone and pulled it backward.

"You'll get better swing this way," he said, leaning towards her.

Tarika moved her head away from him, unsure of whether he was just being professional or trying to get close.

Nonetheless, while one of his hands stayed on her hip, the other went on her back, just above her butt, making her lean forward a little. He then stepped away from her so that he could get a full view of her.

Her hips pulled a little backwards, accentuating her curves, her slightly bent torso revealing little cleavage, just enough to tantalize; she looked straight at her target.

Such figure and such fiery eyes.

Lethal.

" _Perfect_!" Ajay said.

"Excuse me?" Tarika turned towards him sharply.

"uh...umm... You'll get a perfect shot now."

Tarika fired, not bothering to say anything.

"Much better!"

She looked at the target. Well, she was indeed much better now. She had to give that to him.

Abhijeet had enough seeing them like that. Enough. He's boiling in anger. How could he evn touch her like that!

Oh damn! He's just being professional Abhijeet. You know that. Its need to be done.

Argghhh, why That Ajay have to train her. why not anyone else if not him. Ajay was a senior inspector of Mumbai police crime branch, a gold medelist, a perfe t shooter and a handsome hunk.

 _Handsome._ _Lady killer_.

Well, he couldn't beat Abhijeet.

Not being able to see his girlfriend touched by a handsome trainer-

 _Handsome! Cut the crap._

he coughed intensionally.

Both of them turned to look at him who at the moment leaning against a wall with his right shoulder, his manner carefree.

"Arey Abhijeet tum. Kab ai?"

"Can't leave our gorgeous lady doctor with you alone." Abhijeet teased him.

"Kya tum bhi yaar. I have no such intentions alright. I have got a reputation."

Abhijeet stood still and pocketed his both hands. He then sighed exaggeratedly.

"Time's up I guess."

"I won't mind teaching some extra minutes." Ajay said casually.

Abhijeet raised his eyebrows in a manner of 'really?'

"I mean..if Tarika wants."

"Ask her." He said in a warning tone without looking at her.

"Oh man! Now he's getting angry with me! _Shoot me_." Tarika spoke in mind.

"Dr Tarika.. ap.." Ajay started..

"Ajay... not today. I have files to complete. Tomorrow.."

"Well, fine with me."

Tarika smiled.

"Coffee? My treat." said Ajay

Tarika looked at Abhijeet.

"Er.. i have works..

Abhijeet shook his head laughing a little.

Damn!

"Well. Okay." Ajay turned towards Abhijeet, "Chaley?"

"After you." Abhijeet give him space to walk away.

Tarika thought Abhijeet would out burst now. But he just merely walkef away after Ajay left without even looking at Tarika for once.

"Ah, his jealousy and insecurities." she murmured under her breathe and left for the lab with her coat.

"Ma'm" The guard at the entrance stopped her as she was about to unlock the door of shooting practice underground room of CID mumbai.

"What/" Tarika stopped.

"Ma'm Abhijeet sir ka practicing hour chal raha hai."

"I know. Mujhe unse kam hai."

"Par.. sir ko kisi ka jana pasand nahi iswat ander."

Tarika sighed. Yes, she knew it. But she had to talk to him.

"Still I am going. Tumhare sir ko mai dekh lungi."

"Ma'am. Please samjhiye.. wo pichle adha ghanta se continuous fire kiye ja rahe hai.. ek bhi minute ke liiye nahi ruk rahe... Even with ear muffs it would be too noisy."

"Listen tum apna kam karo.."

"Wahi kar raha hhu. Sir bohot gussa karenge mujh pe."

"Mai hu na. I will save you." Tarika smiled.

Tarika proceeded to inter.

"Acha mam.. ye ear muff le lijiye.."

Tarika smile taking that and wearing that she entered inside

as soon as she entered, her eyes closed tightly at this noisy enviorment and murmured to herself while closing the door "guard sahi keh raha tha its too much noisy even with ear muffs"...

She opened her eyes and looked at Abhijeet who was contuniously or better say angrily firing on that target board without missing a single shot...from last 30 minutes he was firing there are so many boards where few almost torn coz all the bullets hitted on center dot...He was changing the board but not stopping himself from firing...

She first nodded her head dispointly at his way of out-brusting anger but next moment smiled and praised him in heart that "really no one can beat him in shooting"

She was standing there while thinking how to get his attention coz he didnt budged at her presence so she slowly stepped ahead and stopped on side with equal distance from him target board, not in the way of his shooting...

He was in black plain shirt, his grey coat lyning on the table which was in front of him, his shirt half tucked out, his hairs messy, his shirt slevees folded upto elbow the way he holds the gun that dextrity on the gun was really treat to eyes...

Feeling someone's precence only his eyes moved in that direction where he found Tarika was standing there and his eyes got fiery " _kyun aai ho yaha_..." instantly his anger raised like the thermometer's temprature raises where he said in anger "t _umhe roka nhi guard ne"_ She was about to answer him at the same time he fired looking at her, that bullet also hit on black center dot...

She glanced at the board and was shocked at his aim he was looking at her still his aim was so perfet its not changed even not a inch away from that dot where memory falshed in fron of her eyes...

She remembered Freddy sir's proud words for his deary Abhi sir "yuhi nhi kehte ki vo sharshooter hai hamare Abhijeet sir toh sirf aawaz sunke yaha tak ki aankho pe patti bandh k bhi sahi nishana laga sakte hai bilkul Arjun ki tarah"

She gulped and turned towards him and replied in nervous tone "ma..mai..main tumse baat..."

Where he cut her rudely looking at the target board again following with shot "jao yaha se..!"

She didnt proceed he knew it very well so where she said "Abhijeet...vo toh bas..." he again shot and cut her with rag emphassing on every word without looking at her "I... said...go... !"

Still she was standing there sturbbernly looking at him who was filling the magzine again without bothering her precence "its last time" she didnt get him where he set his aim and again ordered or better warned her "I'm warning you...just go or else..."

She repeat in curious-angry tone while removing ear muffs "or else what...?"

This was enough, enough for him to blow his anger more, he fired last time and remove his ear muffs with jerk throw on the table where Tarika got scared...

Once in a while the angry young man still style attitude resides in him he stepped towards her with his gun burning like untempered steel makes her beads of sweat form too...

He reached close to her and hold her head with his left hand from backside with jerk pulling her closer to him who whispered in angry-stern tone "or else I'll do something (smirking at her) which deffinitely not safe for you (in sulky tone) understand! so better leave" with this...

He left her with rash jerk where she stummbled but balanced herself and said in stubbern tone "I'm not going to leave..."

Abhijeet who was turned away from him but hearing her words gone mad and again turned and steeping towards her again hold her in the samae way he was holding before...

He cluched her soft culs in tight fist and said in anger "ok then" while moving his gun's tip on her face said in angry-seductive tone " now whatever will happen you will be resloinsible for this" at this Tarika who was alredy scared and breathing heavily after hearing his words got extreamely scread where sweat drop tickled from her temple...

Then at next moment she brushed away her thoughts.

Its her Abhijeet. He wouldn't hurt her even in his wildest dream.

But no matter how hard she tried she couldn't behave normal- like seductive or romantic or anything else. 'cause she just didn't want to raise his anger bar more.

With great difficulty, pushing her thoughts away she nodded her head.

He left her hair and then set them softly. He said touching her hair but without looking into her eyes,

"Bohot sokh hai na tumhe target thik karne ka! Let's teach you then." He said teasingly.

"Abhijeet... DCP sir ne kaha tha. It wasn't like..."

Abhijeet pulled her with a jerk and pinned her against a pillar.

"Shh.. Shh.." He placed his finger on her lips, " _Ek dam chup. Ek shabd nahi. Do you understand? Mujhe trainees argue kare ye bilkul pasand nahi."_

Tarika just gave a disgusting look to him.

"Or nahi unka aise look dena." He pressed her against the pillar with his body.

"Or tum bol bhi ku rahii ho? Uswaqt toh kuch nahahi keh rahi thi! When that _bastard_ was touching you!"

"Abhijeet.. he"

"Ssh, ssh, kaha na. ek shabd nahi." He said, his tone rough.

Tarika chose not to answer him anymore. He's helpless more than angry. He wanted cover that up.

Abhijeet moved and pulled her towards him. Making her stand with her back towards him he leaned towards her right ear.

"Focus on the target."

 _Without gun_!!!

But she decided to keep quite.

She looked at the target board.

She felt hus hands on her breasts moving slowly from his both side and she jumped.

"Don't lose your focus." He said, strongly.

"Abhijeet-"

"Look. at. the. target Dr Tarika."

Tarika tried.

Abhijeet's hand however stopped moving and now he's undoing her coats button from behind.

Uff, he really is mad.

Tarika held her breath.

Sure he was angry, but he was irresistible too.

The buttons of her coat came undone in quick succession shortly after which her coat was ripped off her back and roughly thrown over his coat.

Next, Abhijeet placed his hand over her shoulder and slid it down till towards her palm, tracing the length of her arm. He slid a gun into her palm.

Wait.

When had he grabbed the gun after removing her coat?

"Hold it in position!"

 _Curt._ _Imposing._

His demeanour demanded obedience.

Tarika found her instincts jumping into action. Her eyes fixed on the target, she pushed her hips backwards and her torso forward, just like she had been taught earlier.

Still standing behind her, Abhijeet kept his hand above her cleavage. He pushed his thumb inside while his other fingers went over her top. He then pulled her top upwards so that no more of her cleavage could be seen.

"The next time you train with him," He gritted his teeth as he spoke into her left ear this time, "Make sure you wear better clothes."

She looked at him from the corner of her eyes.

Tension clearly visible on his temples as he gritted his teeth, sweat dripping from his forehead, eyes red with rage, he made Tarika gulp.

"You. Understand?"

She nodded.

Before she could realize what was happening, she could feel his heavy breath on her cheek, his face beside hers.

He was standing behind her with his hands over hers from either sides as she held the gun, his body close enough to touch.

"Aa!"

Tarika gasped in horror as squeezed her eyes shut, her body jerking backwards from the recoil, making her back bump against Abhijeet's chest.

He had pressed the trigger without any warning whatsoever.

She opened her eyes slowly, registering the way the bullet had hit the centre spot before the next frame appeared.

Another shot.

Another gasp.

Another bump against his chest.

And then another.

And another.

Another.

Till she stopped hitting against his chest.

However, she was still not steady enough.

"Keep shaking like this and you will only hit the first target," he said roughly.

Though she was irked, she knew better than explaining recoil physics to Abhijeet.

He kept his hand on her right hip and then moved it to her stomach, working his way to her nape. His other hand held her left shoulder.

"Stomach taut, shoulders tight."

He then sat down on his knees, making her turn her face towards him.

 _"EYES ON TARGET_!"

Damn.

Hot.

Damn hot.

But damn angry too, she reminded herself, reluctantly taking her eyes off him.

He then kept his hands on her bare ankles.

"Grip firmer."

Tarika exerted as much pressure as she could on her feet, making Abhijeet smile at her cute cluelessness.

But the very next moment, images of her and Ajay flashed in front of him.

 _Son of a bitch_.

He clenched his jaws, his nostrils flared and lips pursed.

 _"FIRE! NOW_!"

Tarika shot, her eyes closing just afterwards due to the tense atmosphere.

"Eyes open. Shoot."

" ** _SHOOT_**!"

Once he had made her fire all six bullets, he moved his hands up to her bare calf muscles.

"Easy but firm," he said, tapping them.

Then he stood up looked at Tarika who was still standing there looking nervous. He slowly took the gun from her hands where she slowly down her hands and was looking at him through corner of eyes...

He said while filling the magzine "dont look at me like this...(she shocked looked at him who smirked at her with smile) its not done"

Abhijeet moved with a gun and stood behind her, he softly put his hands on her both shoulders who got alert at his touch, he slowly titlead his head and place soft kiss on her neck who closed her eyes in pleasure where he closed eyes and leaned more while sliding his hands on her arm till her palm and whispered "hold it..."

She tried but her hands shivering due to his closeness, he felt it and said while gripping her hands "relax Tarika...hold it tight"

She was silently doing what he was saying who further said "ab jaisa kaha tha waisa karo aur bina ruke fire karna..(he slowly moved back with ease that she didnt even realise)

He instructed her...

"shoulders tight" (she hold tge gun tight with both hands)

"grip firmer" (she stood firmly)

"eyes on Target" (her eyes concentrate on target)

and

"Fire" (sweat drop formed on her forehead)

As he said fire very next moment she pressed the trigger and fired all the bullets and then closed her eyes tight though the bullets not hit on center but little away from that but this time she didnt recoil back that much...

He walked and slide his hand on her stomach and said "this is much better than your previous one... dr. Tarika"

He made her turned to face him and softly wipe the sweat drops from her forehead who looked in his eyes where he said "next time be careful with that Ajay" she nodded innocently which made him smile...

He pulled her closer to him while putting his hand on her waist where his other hand softly placed on her cheek whose both hands placed on his chest...

He moved his face close to her and placed soft, loving, lingering kiss on her chhek...

"Now, next round." Abhijeet's tone suddenly changed into demanding again.

 _Gosh! This man! What can I do to ease him_. She somehow controlled herself from rolling her eyes.

She felt a sharp pull and next moment she's facing the target board again.

Abhijeet bent down and then stood up again.

"Even if you are dying you can't loose your grip on your gun. Understood.!" He said holding the gun before her face from backside. She didn't realize when she had dropped the gun.

 _You did it._

but again she kept quite.

"I said, understood Dr Tarika?" He whispered dangerously into her right ear.

"Yes sir." Tarika said mockingly.

Abhijeet turned her to face him with a rag.

"Don't mock me." He gritted his teeth.

"Huh!" Tarika looked away for a while and then again looked at him, "I would like to see your grip on your gun while I am kissing you." she smirked.

Abhijeet pulled her near him holding her nape.

"Don't challenge me." He said looking into her eyes.

Tarika just kept staring at them. She tried to read them. Where's the love in his eyes! She got scared for a while. It's just insecurities and rag there. She got stupefied.

Seeing her like that all on a sudden Abhijeet lose his grip on her nape

"Abhijeet!"

He took his step back. He hit his hand with the pillar, "Damn."

He really didn't want her to read his eyes then.

"Abhijeet, etna ku gussa kar rahe hoo! Wo bhi mujhpe? It wasn't like I enjoyed the training." Tarika said.

"Shut up! I said don't talk. Not a word. Samajh mei nahi ata tumhe!" Abhijeet shouted.

Tarika found him breaking down.

Uff, she hated seeing him broken. She would rather bear his rags.

Tarika turned towards the target taking the gun frim his hand. she raised her both hands, holding the gun.

" _Guide me._ " Tarika said, firmly.

But he didn't move instantly. Tarika hit the target. It even missed the board let alone the center.

She hit another bullet.

again same.

She was deliberately trying to irk Abhijeet by missing shots.

When she felt him standing behind her she smiled. Next Abhijeet's hands held her arms above the elbow firmly.

"Straight."

His tone was lack of demand this time.

She smiled and did so. But she didn't fix her body position and fired.

"Tarika! Abhi toh sikhaya.. stomach taut, shouldee straight, pressure of heels.."

Tarika did.

"Torso bent slightly.. hip.."

"Ye kab sikhata tumne!" Tarika said innocently, looking back at him.

Abhijeet at first gritted his teeth and before Tarika could sense his smirk he turned her head towards the target.

Tarika smirked.

Next he held her shoulder and tilted her a little, little, only her chest. Then his hand moved towards her hip.

Oh he hated it. He hated to teach her the things that son of a bitch taught.

His hands however brushed her butts gently while holding her hip.

"Now he didn't touch me there..' Tarika said.

Abhijeet backed himself out of surprise. Upon overcoming his shock after a while he turned Tarika again towards him

"You wanted to be touched by him there?"

"Abhijeet! Mai toh bas bata rahi thi. Matlab tum toh wahi kar rahe the jo Ajay kar raha tha.."

Abhijeet sighed.

"Still he didn't had the rights. Not with you. Even if his intentions weren't bad." Abhijeet said with fiery eyes.

Tarika placed the gun on table and moved near him, her body touching his. She cupped his face.

"Tumhe bhi pata hai he's being professional. Tum bhi toh-"

"Tarika.." Abhijeet said helplessly looking up at her face.

"You have to let go these insecurities Abhijeet. "

"Tumhe bhi toh bura lagta hai jab mai.."

" Par mai aise behave nahi karti!" This time Tarika said with a rag, leaving his face.

"Kiya karo.." Abhijeet said calmly, "Its not necessary to be understanding always."

"I don't want to be obsessed with you more than I already am." A drop of tear rolled down her eyes.

Its always the same. She always broke down while taking care of a broken Abhijeet, specially a raged broken Abhijeet.

"Obsessed hona galat hai kya?" Abhijeet asked innocently.

Tarika looked up.

"Abhijeet.." Tarika sang his name.

"Nahi, bolo na." Abhijeet really wanted to know.

"Tumhe kya lagta hai?"

"Mujhe galat nahi lagta," said abhijeet, then added softly, "or agar galat hoga bhi toh I can't do anything about this. 'Cause I really am obsessed with you."

Tarika threw herself in his arms, crying.

This man! How could he love her so much.

She knew he's obsessed with her, more than she was.

Abhijeet hugged her back.

"Tumpar gussa nahi hu mai.. mujhe toh apne ap pe hi gussa ata hai." he said ruffling her hair.

Tarika broke the hug.

"Or Ajay pe?" Tarika asked wiping her tears to make the moment light.

"That son of a bi-"

Tarika raised her eyebrows and smirked.

Abhijeet showed fake anger.

"Aise kya dekh rahi ho? Chalo practice karo.."

"Mera toh aj bohot practice ho gaya... ku na ab tumhara class liya jai?!

Abhijeet smirked with "achha!" where Tarika nodded naughtily while wrapping her arms around his neck where gun still in her hand...

They both were standing in range of target board where Tarika's back facing target board and Abhijeet could see that target board...

He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her more close to him "toh kya karna hai mujhe..."

She locked her arms around his neck and moved her face close to his face and said "told you na (moving close to his soft-sensous lips barely whispered in trance) I want to see your grip on your gun while kissing me"

He replied in fun tone while tapping his forehead with her's whose eyes got closed when he was moving close to her "but madam how you gonna see my grip on my gun when I'll kiss you"

She opened her eyes in shocking-follishness where Abhijeet raised his eyebrows and laughed lightly...

Tarika thought for a while and replied with naughty smile "then you gonaa fire while kissing me (in challenging tone) that too on center...ek dam perfect!"

Abhijeet with shock "what?"

Tarika replied raising her eyebrows "kyun dar gaye, nhi laga paoge nishana (seeing his expression said in provoking tone while leaving him) koi baat nhi, kya kya kisse sune the maine Senior Inspector Abhijeet ke wittness ke"

At the same time he pulled her with jerk and smiled with smirk and whispered in her ear "dont challege me dr. Tarika (moving back to her face saud in husky tone) mujhse shart lagaogi toh haar jaogi.."

She replied with mischevoius smile while moving her index finger on his face "shayad yahi chahti hoon main"

He took that gun from her hands and hold it in his right hand and with a left hand he hold her nape pulled close to him who was looking in his eyes...

He straighten his right hand in the direction of target board and shifted his gaze on her face, slowly titled his face and moved close to her face...

Their lips just inch away from each other where finally he rested his soft lips on her inviting lips whose eyes gets closed, he was not rush, his eyes also closed at this heavently touch, he was softly and slowly rubbing his lips on her lips who hold his neck with ine hand where her other hand slowly went in his soft hair...

Their kissed turned passionate one yet soft, for a second he forget about his challenge and his right hand was getting down at the same time he opened his eyes and FIRED..!!!

And of course the bullet hit on target perfectly on that center dot...

She opened her eyes with jerk at this shot, their lips detached her hands left him where eyes looking at him who was smirking at her and signaling her towards the target board...

She turned her gaze at board and her eyes widened in shock coz that bullet perfectly on aim where he was just observing her expressions with smile...

She said in unbelivable tone "its impossible (looking at him with suspecious look) tumne jarur koi cheating ki hai"

Abhijeet with frown "arey..! isme kya cheating, tumhare samne hi toh fire kiya"

Tarika replied "phir bhi (with sudden naughty smile) tumhe phir se fire kar ke dikhana hoga"

Abhijeet raised his eyebrow at this and pulled her close to him with jerk while holding her nape "madam...ek aur kiss chahiye toh bata dijiye na (she placed her hand on his face who move his face close to her) isme cheating ka ilzaam lagane ki kya jarurat hai" coz she also kew that he never miss shot but still its unbelivable for her...

She smiled mischeviously and whispered "samjhdar ho"

He moved his face more close to her who closed her eyes, he smiled beautifully at her innocence and was just looking at her with constant loving smile where he instead kissing on her lips placed soft kiss on her forehead...

She opened her eyes in pleasing sooth when she felt his soft lips on her forehead, he moved back where she was looking in his eyes with beautiful smile and immediately hugged him tight, this is something she really love about him, his pure-unconditional love...

"Ab tumhari bari." Abhijeet spoke.

"Huhh" Tarika broke the hug in surprise.

Abhijeet nodded.

"Matlab!"

Abhijeet turned her towards the target, softly this time.

"Matlab... lets see you grip on gun while I am just hugging you... not kiss."

Tarika hit his stomach with her elbow.

"Ouch!"

"Tumhe achi tarike se pata hai.."

"Toh say directly na.. you cant."

Tarika turned towards him with a 'oh really' look.

"What? Are you challenging me again?" Abhijeet asked.

"May be." Tarika shrugged.

Abhijeet rolled his eyes.

He walked ahead with gun and pointed the gun on target. And then he turned his slightly as if calling her.

Tarika smiled and moved behind him.

"Ready?" asked Tarika.

"Always."

This made Tarika irked

_ _That big headed bastard_._

She hugged him from behind. Abhijeet was fixing his target when she kissed him behind his ear, his weak spot.

Abhijeet gasped.

"Now who gonna react this romantic in battle field!" Abhijeet taunted.

"Hmm.. may be some sexy girls."

"You know better no girls' affect me the way you do."

"Liar." Tarika said suppressing her blush.

Abhijeet chuckled and then again fix his target. He felt Tarika's hand moving on his body, going downwards. he wanted to fire before she could reach any further. But its difficult with her moving her hands that sensually all over his body.

"Fire " Tarika whispered in his ear making Abhijeet gasp again.

 __Shoot__

But damn the shot was missed. The moment before he fired Tarika squeezed his manhood making him lose his control over his gun.

Tarika was pinned against the pillar once more by Abhijeet.

"You-"

"I have made you miss your target. I know " Tarika said proudly.

"Tarika-" he gritted his teeth.

Tarika moved to his ear and then whispered softly.

"Now I know how to distract you. The revengers of yours should come to me you know."

This made Abhijeet smile. he locked his lips with her and they kissed passionately.

They broke the kiss.

"I want you." he said panting.

"Where?" Tarika winked making him more turned on.

Abhijeet shook his head, smiling.

"I have works. You better go home." he said patting her cheek.

"Oh I have my training early morning tomorrow."

This made Abhijeet irritated.

"Oh mai.." Tarika was guilt.

Abhijeet smirked.

"May be you don't have to be trained at all."

"But I want to."

"Acha?"

"Arey! Samjha karo na.. Sr Inspector Abhijeet ki GF ko thik se nishana lagana nahi ata.. kyaya kahhenge log?"

"Acha madam toh ye bat hai!" he said pulling her towards him.

Tarika nodded.

"Then Sr inspector Abhijeet is the one and only who should train his GF."

"Hmm.. sounds good to me." She smirked

They both laughed out loudly.

"I am better to go."

"Hmm.. you leave. I will practice a little more "

"Abhijeet!"

"I missed a damn target!"

Tarika shook her head disapprovingly knowing his nature perfectly.

And then she left.

Next morning Tarika reached the bureau hurriedly, hoping not to be scolded by Ajay. But When she reached she didn't find him. Instead there was DCP Chitrole.

"Good morning sir." Tarika said

"Good morning? Huh!" DCP left the bureau in irritation.

"Inhe kya hua!" Tarika was surprised

Salunke came to her with a jolly face.

"Uska plan fail ho gaya hame satane ka."

"Matlab?"

"Wo Ajay gaya. Ek week taq wo nahi a paiga ab. Use apne kisi purane case ka lead mila hai.. wo usi pe kam karega jabtaq solve na ho jai "

Tarika looked at Abhijeet who's standing at a corner and when her eyes meet his he winked.

 _This man_.

"Oh sir.."

"Acha chalo.. lab chalte hai."

"Ji sir. Ap chaliye mai ati hu."

Salunke left. Everybody got to their work. Tarika indicated Abhiheet to come out with her eyes. Abhijeet followed her.

"what did you do?"

"Batane ka kya milega?"

"Abhijeet! I told you.. you have to get over your insecurities."

"I don't want to." Abhijeet rolled his eyes, "And you, dont tell me you enjoyed being trained with that Ajay."

"Toh kom sikhaiga mujhe!"

"Only I have that right."

"Haan.. tum bas gussa karoge.."

"Nahi nahi.. thoda romance bhi karunga na "

"Etne ache mood mei ku ho!".

"Coz wo Ajay toh gaya.. or jabtaq wo aiga tabtaq Tumhe basuc sabkuch a jaiga."

"Kia kya tumne!"

"Kuch nahi.. bas use uske case ka lead delwwaya mere khabri ke jariye... ku nahi karna chahiye tha?"

"You're impossible." Tarika walked off

"I know Tarika ji."

Tarika stopped and turned.

"Ketne baje?"

For a moment Abhiheet got confused

"Training? "Tarika asked as a matter of fact

"Sharp 9.00 pm" Abhiheet said happily.

Tarika smiled seeing his happiness and walked off

"Have a good Day Tarika ji." Abhijeet shouted.

 **...** **AN: hey guys Eid Mubarak. Have a blasting Eid. And thanks for those wonderful reviews.**

~Let's Imagine~


End file.
